Void (Arcana Warriors)
'Void '''also known as '''Aether '''is the main antagonist and sub boss of ''Arcana Warriors, a spin off of The FEAST Saga series. Appearance and Data *Gender: Referred as Male *Age: Unknown *Height: Variable / 82,5awh cm (5' 5") Warriors *Weight: Variable / 0.21aww (51,7 kg/114 lbs) *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: Unknown *Zodiac Sign: None *Interests: None *Likes: Nothing. *Dislikes: Everything. RELEVANCE: Antagonist. ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Evil/Neutral Evil Void doesn't have an exact physical appearance except his bright red eyes and shadowed body, in his other form he looks like Mondo, but in negative colors (except his body color. For example, his eyes are green and his hair is brown. His clothes are white), in Fight it Out! ''(AC mode only) he's a shadowed "ditto" version. Personality Void, is a being with a twisted mind and lacks conscience, he talks in a very "computer-like" manner, he hates everything and wants to end both worlds, however, he has a solemn, tranquil and mature side in contrast to Mondo and also, his own antithesis, they're different, and when Mondo shows his dark side to him, he is scared, the reverse situation occurred in the House of Terror, in where Mondo was insecure, he "humillates" him for a while for a death. However, in his story mode, he "regrets" about killing his own "friends", remarking a ''possibly ''kinder and tender side, but also he's cunning in his actions, also doesn't caring about himself. In Arcana Warriors 2, he's just a trickster, and starts to "care" about Mondo and the other Arcana Warriors, apparently betraying his creator, just because he was treated "bad", that's why he's super violent with Maya. Story and Facts Void is a mysterious shadow thing who does not appear physically, and he's very similar to Mondo due to the latter's powers. He can summon many Shadow like monsters. He's referred as a male due to his "connection" with "his new friend". In Arcana Warriors he's the One who assassinated the Arcana girl Elsa (Mondo's Story), caused Sena's insanity (Genesis', Astro's and Cart's story), destroyed Ninian's motivations (Fortuna's, Lune's, and Sol's story), turned Axel into a demon (Dee's, Giant's, Jay's and Kaiser's story), caused the destruction and creation of the Cyber Beasts and also created the Void creatures to entertain the Arcana Warriors for a while. He fights Mondo, and reveals himself to be created by his self-doubt, and also being stuck in a jerk-ish like mentality. He was defeated by the Warriors, his fate is canonically debatable. In his playable appearance, he's just a palette swap of Mondo, but with his own powers and story, his aftermath against Genesis is that they're still in Battle. Hinting a tie between the two, but in his True ending, he hugs her and smiles as she "dies", however, he shed tears. He's known by taken multiple forms yet is excited when getting hurt. Major Arcana While Void has no Arcana motif, he can be interpreted as the reversed variation of The World tarot. Quotes Fictitious Voice List English *Keith Silverstein (Arcana Warriors) *Alex Organ (Arcana Warriors CGI ONA) *Sam Regal (Fight it Out, Howling Soul.) Japanese *Ryo Horikawa (Arcana Warriors, 2nd Sign.) *Junichi Kanemaru (Fight it Out, Howling Soul.) Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style Void has not real fighting style, as it relies in instinct, but he can transform into many creatures as possible, even a manifestation of a Void itself. As a Playable character, his skills were balanced, as he can't turn into a mech, but can use a black aura, his skill is creating black voids or even projectiles. Trivia *A Void has no matter, empty, completely lacking and devoid. *His nickname Aether is based on the possible element rather than the mythology definition. *His boss battle motif is based on the Creepypasta Sonic.exe, in which he's a "ghost", chases his victims during his boss battle, and is also pretty fast and creepy, and not to mention his stage during the upcoming halloween special. *He "appears" in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! console version, but said appearance is just Mondo shadowed and a mirror match. *In the Japanese versions, he uses the pronoun "Ore", and otherwise the same as his "friend". *While he and Mondo are similar in being palette swaps, his voices are different, except in Fight it Out for the obvious reason. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:New characters Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Sonikku Aensland